


Vio-Letting Him In

by angelofthequeers



Series: Beelicious [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Boyfriends, Castiel has Anxiety, Dean's burgers, Flowers, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Language of Flowers, M/M, Romance, Third dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers
Summary: Third date time! With more flowers, more Cas overthinking things, more Dean being amazing, Dean's awesome burgers, and the author attempting to sound like she knows about Star Wars.Oh, and the handjob's rather nice, too.





	Vio-Letting Him In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiNeedsHugs1031](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don’t own SPN.
> 
> Since I clearly have no life outside of Destiel, I may as well keep pushing this momentum XD And seriously, thank you to EVERYONE who’s been commenting. You have no idea how happy I’ve been! :D Your comments are the drive behind this series!
> 
> Also, the NSFW content starts here. You have been warned. It’s nothing too explicit or heavy here – just some touching – but it WILL eventually pick up.
> 
> For my bestie, who made sure that I didn't get any Star Wars info wrong and end up sounding like a total loser XD

 

It’s been two weeks since their picnic date, in which Dean comes into Beelicious every day at the same time – twelve thirty to one thirty, his lunch break – and cheerfully greets Cas with a kiss on the cheek and a delicious baked treat from the bakery just down the road. Then they just talk.

By now, Cas has learned that Dean’s a mechanic at the local shop and that he’s got a gift for cars; his favourite band of all time is _Led Zeppelin_ , with _Metallica_ being a close second; his favourite food is pie, though bacon cheeseburgers are definitely up there; the amulet he wears around his neck was a Christmas gift from Sam and he’s never taken it off; and he’s absolutely terrified of flying and will not set foot on a plane no matter what, and that the only time he’s _ever_ flown was when Sam had gotten caught in a dorm fire at Stanford and Dean had needed to speed to his side.

Dean Winchester is a beautiful, beautiful man. And goddamn, Cas is falling hard for him.

They haven’t been on another date; Dean had a shift on Sunday, though he’s managed to convince Bobby to give him Sundays off now, and they’ve hung out at Cas’ apartment a few times but haven’t actually spent the night together. But Cas wants that to change. He’s been invited to stay the night at Dean’s this Saturday – their third official date – and he’s determined to make it happen.

He just hopes that the whole ‘third date wink nudge’ stuff doesn’t happen too.

Saturday afternoon can’t come fast enough. Once Cas has shut up shop, he pulls on his beige trench coat, grabs his bag of clothing, and sets off into the crisp fall air, grateful that Dean’s apartment is only a fifteen minute walk away. His own apartment is one block over, which is why he’s never bothered with a car; plus, he loves being out in the semi-small town air, which is a far cry from the noise and bustle of busy Chicago.

Dean’s apartment is on the second floor, so Cas has a whole flight of stairs to allow the small, anxious pit in his stomach to fester. What’s going to happen tonight? Is Dean going to try and push for them to sleep in the same bed? Or will he insist on one of them sleeping on the couch? Cas wants to sleep next to Dean and wake up in the morning to cuddles and kisses – he really does – but what is _Dean_ expecting? And is Dean expecting them to do any kind of physical stuff? It _is_ their third date after all, and even if Dean is adamant about not pushing Cas, he _must_ feel some sort of frustration, right? Anyone with a healthy libido must.

By the time Cas is knocking on Dean’s door, his stomach is about ready to rebel and jump out of his throat.

“Just a minute!” Dean calls. There’s a thumping noise, followed by a muffled, “Fuck!” and Cas is just expecting to hear a cat yowling like in the movies when the door’s yanked open and he’s greeted by a flustered-looking Dean wearing only a T-shirt and boxers. Cas swallows, heat flooding his cheeks as he tries not to look at Dean’s legs and imagine what might be under those boxers.

“H-Hello, Dean,” he stammers. Dean looks down at himself and swears.

“Gimme a sec and I can change,” he says, but Cas catches him by the hand.

“Dean, I’m not delicate,” he says in amusement. He probably should be annoyed but, to be honest, Dean’s eager willingness to do anything to alleviate Cas’ discomfort and anxiety is kind of flattering. And it’s not out of pity, but understanding. “I think I can handle seeing you half-naked. You just…caught me by surprise.”

Dean laughs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Alright, good. Well…come on in, Cas. You need anything, just help yourself. Or just ask if that’s more comfortable.”

Dean’s apartment is smaller than Cas’ but super cosy. The living room, separated from the kitchen only by a change in flooring and a short bench, contains a squishy-looking couch, a coffee table, and a TV. On the walls are photos of Sam and Dean, Sam and the curly-haired blonde who’d bought forget-me-nots on that fateful day (and who were visiting from California, according to Dean), Charlie, a woman with straight blonde hair and a tank top, and the same woman with a scruffy-bearded man and an older brunette woman.

“I know it’s not much,” Dean says suddenly as Cas takes in the living room, “but –”

“It’s wonderful, Dean,” Cas says firmly. “It’s so homey.”

He stops in front of the photos, taking a closer look at them. Upon inspecting Sam, he can see the similarities between him and Dean; it’s not any particular trait he can put his finger on, like similar eyes or face structures, but there’s just something about them that screams ‘brothers’.

“That’s Jo.” Appearing at Cas’ shoulder, Dean points at the blonde in the tank top. “She’s my baby sister, even though we’re not related. And that’s her mom, Ellen.”

“The one who owns the Roadhouse?”

“Yep. And that’s Bobby, Jo’s stepfather. He’s pretty much my father.”

Cas notices how Dean’s voice changes at that but he doesn’t push. If Dean wants to talk, he’ll open up when ready.

“You’ve got a wonderful family,” Cas says. Dean’s cheeks pinken and he looks away.

“Yeah,” he mutters. Then he pastes a grin on his face. “So! What’s your favourite _Star Wars_ movie?”

“I’ve never seen them,” Cas confesses. Dean looks at Cas like he’s grown three heads.

“Right.” Dean stabs a finger at Cas. “That’s changing. Get your pyjamas on and get your ass back out here. You can get changed in the bathroom – and if you want a shower, towels are in the cupboard under the sink. Feel free to…y’know, use anything in the shower if you need it.”

Cas smiles and picks up his bag. Before he goes to change, however, he suddenly remembers.

“Dean,” he says. When Dean turns to him, he opens his bag and pulls out a small bunch of bluebells. “These are for you.”

Dean beams and accepts the flowers.

“What do they mean?” he asks.

“‘Humility. Constancy. Gratitude’. I’m so thankful for this past month, Dean.”

He leaves Dean staring down at the flowers to go and have a quick shower and change into his flannel pants and long-sleeved shirt. As soon as he emerges from the bathroom, he’s cornered by Dean and swept into a deep kiss, one of Dean’s hands cradling the back of his head. The other hand rests in the small of his back and though he initially tenses, he relaxes when he realises that it’s not travelling any lower.

“You –” Dean growls, kissing Cas again, “– are freaking beautiful – and not just in looks.”

By the time he’s released, Cas is nothing more than a puddle of goo. He stands there for a second, a dreamy smile on his face, before shaking his head and hurrying after Dean, who’s waiting for him on the couch.

“And here I thought I broke you,” Dean teases, tugging Cas up against him. Cas purrs and snuggles into his side.

“I thought so too. Your mouth is…very effective.”

Dean wiggles his eyebrows. Before Cas can slap him, he’s reaching for the remote and turning the TV on so that they can start their _Star Wars_ viewing.

“We’ll watch this and then I’ll make burgers,” Dean says as the opening crawl for ‘A New Hope’ starts to fill the screen. Cas squints at the TV.

“Why are we starting with episode IV?” he says. Dean kisses him on the temple.

“Trust me, it’s better this way. We’re watching it the original way. Besides, if you watch episode I, you’ll ruin all the surprises and plot twists. I, II, and III are the prequels, not the original trilogy.”

Though confused, Cas just nods and turns his attention back to the screen. By the time the end credits appear, he’s utterly enthralled in the story of Luke and Han Solo and Leia.

“Hurry up!” Cas demands as Dean goes to make their dinner. “I want to watch the next one!”

“Just start it without me! I’ve already seen it ten times!” Dean calls back.

“No! It’s not the same without you.”

While Dean cooks the burgers, Cas goes on another slow exploration of the living room. There’s not really much room for anything else, though Dean does have a small cabinet near the front door with a couple of car magazines on top.

“If ya want, you can go and grab my pillows to make it a bit comfier!” Dean says. Cas nods and heads for Dean’s room, which only contains a queen bed and a bedside table but nevertheless feels very cosy. Cas stops and inhales. Oh, it _smells_ like Dean.

Okay, sniffing the guy’s room is probably bordering on creepy.

Just as he’s about to grab Dean’s pillows, he notices that the bedside table’s drawer is slightly open. Curiosity gets the better of him and, before he can stop himself, he’s opening it all the way. Inside, to his distaste, are a couple of porn magazines, though he’s pleased to see a covering of dust on them; clearly, they haven’t been used in quite a while, and the thought of Dean shoving away all of his pornography in order to be faithful has Cas’ stomach fluttering.

Then he catches sight of something stuffed underneath the magazines. Frowning, he carefully slides the items out, and ends up with a couple of photographs of people he’s never seen before. In one of the photos is a beautiful woman with long, pale hair, and she’s beaming and hugging a small boy from behind. Is this boy Dean? And does that make this…his mother?

Hands shaking, Cas looks at the next photo. This one’s got the same small child and pretty woman, only the woman is being embraced by a man with dark hair and she’s holding a baby in her arms. The man’s other arm is holding little Dean.

“Mom and Dad,” a quiet voice says. Cas jumps violently and drops the photos, then turns to see Dean standing in the doorway with an odd look on his face. “Back when everything wasn’t so fucked. Back when…Dad was cool and Mom was around.”

“Dean,” Cas gasps. He quickly replaces the photos and clambers to his feet. “I’m so sorry – I shouldn’t have snooped – the drawer was open –”

“That thing’s busted,” Dean shrugs. “Won’t shut properly. And I can’t be assed fixing it.”

“I’m sorry, Dean –”

“‘S okay.” Dean tries to smile but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Just…ask next time you wanna go through my stuff? Not like I got anythin’ to hide.”

“Dean –”

“Burgers are ready, by the way. Got worried when you didn’t come out – thought you’d hit your head or something.”

He disappears, leaving Cas standing there with a sinking feeling of nausea in his stomach. Swallowing, he grabs two of Dean’s pillows and hurries out of the room like it’s toxic, where he finds Dean sitting on the couch with their burgers on the coffee table. The pit of nausea grows even worse.

“I got the pillows,” he mumbles, sitting down on the couch and being very careful not to sit too close to Dean. Before Dean can say anything, Cas grabs his plate of burger and fries and starts to practically inhale the food to try and calm the jittery, sick feeling that’s pervading his entire body. What if Dean’s done with him now? Cas has broken that trust, snooping through his things, and he won’t blame Dean if the man decides that he’d rather not deal with Cas’ shit and asks him to leave after dinner. Maybe he’s just too polite to throw Cas out before they eat.

“Cas.”

That one word halts Cas in his tracks. Knowing that he can’t avoid Dean, he swallows his bite of burger and puts his plate down next to Dean’s untouched one with trembling hands, then focuses intently on his fiddling fingers to avoid Dean’s gaze.

“Look at me.”

Cas shivers anxiously, then reluctantly looks up and meets Dean’s eyes. To his surprise, Dean doesn’t look pissed or disappointed at all; in fact, he’s smiling softly.

“Don’t work yourself up, Cas,” he says. “I ain’t pissed or anything. Just wish you’d asked, is all.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas says, blinking rapidly to quell the stinging in his eyes. “I had no right to look through your things.”

“That’s true. But you’re not perfect, Cas. None of us are. Yeah, you fucked up, but it’s not the end of the world. And it’s not a _huge_ thing.”

“I promise I won’t look through your things again.” Cas tries his damn hardest not to start hyperventilating because dammit, Dean just _can’t_ forgive him like that. He can’t just brush it all off! He _has_ to be even a little mad! “I know I broke your trust, Dean, and I’m so sorry. I promise –”

Dean makes a noise of frustration, then cups Cas’ face and kisses him softly.

“I’m not mad,” Dean says firmly, brushing a thumb over Cas’ bottom lip. Cas shivers and blinks back tears. “Seriously. Like I said, I ain’t hiding anything. And I know you won’t go telling everyone, so I still trust you. Was it wrong? Yeah, a little. But I really ain’t mad, Cas. Breaking my trust would be – cheating on me or something. Something major. Not something as small as this.”

He kisses Cas again, then pulls back with a frown.

“Wait here. I gotta go grab something.”

He heads for the front door. Cas remains ramrod still, listening to the sounds of Dean opening the cabinet, and then Dean’s returning with a small bunch of white flowers.

“White violets,” he announces, sitting down and pressing them into Cas’ hands. “You know what they mean.”

Cas lifts the bouquet with shaking hands.

“‘Let’s take a chance on happiness’,” he whispers. Does this mean what he thinks it means?

“Exactly. I – you’re special, Cas. And this is our third date but I didn’t wanna push you into that ‘third date’ shit, so I decided to see if you wanna make it official. I know we’ve already been on dates and kissed and stuff but…just thought you’d appreciate me asking.”

Dean’s asking Cas to be his boyfriend. His _boyfriend_. _Officially_. In that moment, Cas is filled with such utter joy that he only has the brain power to gently place the violets on the table before he’s doing his best impression of a Dementor with Dean.

“I take it that’s a yes?” a dazed Dean says when they part for air. Cas nods, then kisses his boyfriend – his _boyfriend_ – again, threading his fingers through Dean’s short hair.

Then he’s overtaken by something radical. Before he can overthink things, he’s trailing a hand down Dean’s chest, smirking into the kiss when Dean shivers, nipples already sticking out under his shirt. Once he reaches the hem of Dean’s shirt, he slides a hand up inside just enough to caress Dean’s slightly pudgy belly, then skims the waistband of Dean’s boxers. Dean actually freezes in surprise.

“Cas?” he breathes.

“Shh,” Cas murmurs, kissing Dean again as he brushes his hand back and forth above Dean’s boxers, working up the courage to go lower. Dean backs out of the kiss and grabs Cas around the wrist.

“Cas – you don’t _have_ to –”

“Do you want this, Dean?”

“I – not if you –”

“ _Do you want this_?”

“…Yeah…”

Cas smiles at the man before him and kisses him on the forehead.

“Then allow me, Dean.”

Once Dean nods sharply, Cas inhales and then dips his hand into Dean’s boxers. He finds that Dean’s already half-hard and it doesn’t take long to stroke Dean to full hardness, relishing the man’s shuddering breathing.

“God, Cas –” Dean whimpers. Cas’ smile widens and he starts to jerk Dean off with a steady rhythm, kissing Dean and swallowing his gasps and moans happily. He’s surprised at just how much he _wants_ to do this – to touch Dean, to please him like this – and though his own dick stirs in his pants, he doesn’t want reciprocation. Not just yet.

“Cas –” Dean lets out a strangled gasp. Cas briefly pauses his task in order to push Dean’s shirt up and remove Dean’s boxers – Dean catches on after a moment and lifts his hips to help – and then he resumes stroking Dean, utterly captivated by the sight. Dean’s cock isn’t huge, but it’s not small either, and it’s currently flushed dark red and leaking precome all over Cas’ hand.

“Do you like this, Dean?” Cas says softly. Dean whines and nods, sliding down the couch until he’s sprawled on his back, shirt rucked up to his chest and hips bucking into Cas’ hand as he slowly but surely loses control. The sight is so…pretty. Cas has never thought of a partner writhing in pleasure as pretty before – sexy, yes, but not _pretty_ – but Dean paints such a beautiful picture, and Cas almost regrets not being ready for Dean to touch him in kind. He consoles himself with the thought that Dean will wholeheartedly respect his wishes and when he does let Dean touch him, the wait will totally be worth it.

“Come on, Dean,” Cas murmurs in encouragement. “Come for me. You’re so pretty like this. So beautiful. Come for me, Dean.”

Dean chokes on his own breath, hands scrabbling for something to grab on to as he moans over and over and thrusts up into Cas’ fist. Finally, with one last whining cry, Dean’s back arches and his cock swells and he comes all over Cas’ fist, coating it in sticky white fluid. Then he sags into the couch, panting.

“Christ –” is all he can say. Cas smiles proudly.

“Stay here, Dean.”

Cas goes to wash his hands in the bathroom, then wets a washcloth and wrings it out before returning to the living room. Dean’s still in the same position and he watches Cas with lidded, glazed eyes as Cas cleans his belly, then gets up again to dump the cloth in the bathroom sink. When Cas returns, he gathers Dean in his arms and holds the man close to him.

“Our burgers are cold,” he says mournfully.

“Who gives a fuck?” Dean slurs, wrapping shaky arms around Cas. “That was the best fucking orgasm I’ve had in forever. I was _not_ expecting that tonight.”

“So…it was good? I haven’t done that in a while and –”

“Cas, shut the fuck up and kiss me.”


End file.
